Abstract The Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) training program offers doctoral candidates a broad-based education in molecular and cellular biology at institutions located within the Seattle biomedical corridor. Administered out of the University of Washington (UW), this interdisciplinary program also supports predoctoral trainees at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (Fred Hutch) and partner institutions mostly located in the South Lake Union region of the city. The primary objectives of the CMB program are to recruit enthusiastic and motivated students who are passionate about the biomedical sciences and to provide personalized training across a range of disciplines pertaining to basic and translational aspects of molecular and cellular biology. These talented individuals have the opportunity to be mentored by 68 faculty members who are experts in a range of disciplines that include Biochemistry, Biophysical Structure and Design, Immunology, Microbiology, Molecular and Cellular Biology, Neuroscience, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Physiology and Biophysics. CMB trainees enter the program in years 2-4 of graduate school and are selected on academic record and performance in the written and oral components of the annual application competition. Trainees complete mandatory coursework in biostatistics and fundamentals of molecular biology; participate in the Biomedical Research Integrity Lecture series; attend a monthly student organized research conference with speaking and networking opportunities; and take part in the annual CMB Training Grant retreat. Traditionally, the CMB program has successfully partnered with several minority advocacy groups to promote diversity on all campuses. We continue to expand the under-represented minority (URM) footprint and are now emphasizing the recruitment and retention of students who are the first in their families to attend college (first generation) and students with disabilities. This innovative graduate training environment encourages trainees to pursue scientific excellence and endorses peer mentorship and the exploration of alternative career paths. The intended outcome is to nurture a diverse close-knit group of students who are equipped to become the next generation of scientific leaders.